lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Fitzroy Avery Vacker
Fitzroy "Fitz" Avery Vacker is a sixteen-year-old elf, as of Book 5, belonging to the Vacker family and lives in Everglen. He was a Level Four prodigy at Foxfire, a prestigious elf school, in Keeper of the Lost Cities. In Exile, he became a Level Five prodigy. It was officially revealed by Shannon Messenger that Fitz's name is derived from Fitzroy. Fitzroy means "son of the king". Physical Appearance Fitz is tall and dark-haired, with bright teal eyes. Many girls, including Sophie, think he is very attractive. In Keeper of the Lost Cities, Fitz frequently runs his hands through his hair when he was frustrated, like his father Alden. In Neverseen, Fitz is shown to have "rather impressive" muscles from Sophie's opinion. Abilities Telepathy- Fitz is a talented Telepath. He is able to hear other's thoughts and successfully block anyone who tries to enter his mind, usually. Sophie is the only one so far to be able to enter Fitz's mind other than Quinlin. He was also able to transmit to Sophie when she almost faded in Keeper of the Lost Cities. In Exile, after Sophie was healed, Fitz was not able to transmit to her anymore, much to his disappointment. However, during Everblaze Sophie learns to trust Fitz enough to allow him into her mind. Fitz also can sense everyone but Sophie entering his mind. Telekinesis - Fitz is noted to be excellent at Splotching, a tournament played at Foxfire. He has won every splotching match except the one in Keeper of the Lost Cities, which he lost to Sophie Foster. She won by unintentionally using a brain push against Fitz's core energy, which caused them to both fly back into the wall, leading to another visit to Elwin at the Healing Center. It was stated that Fitz hit the wall much harder than Sophie, which is why she won. Biography Fitz has one little sister and one older brother, Biana and Alvar. His best friend is Keefe. In Keeper of the Lost Cities, Fitz is the one who find and takes Sophie to the Elvin world. Fitz was also the one Sophie called to when she and Dex were kidnapped by the Neverseen. With the encouragement of Keefe and Biana, Fitz was able to find Sophie and Dex by the Four Seasons Tree and stayed with Sophie there until Elwin came to stop her from fading away. In Exile, Fitz accuses Sophie as being damaged and the reason why his father, Alden, ends up with a broken mind after taking Sophie with him to Exile to perform a memory break on Fintan. Fitz and Sophie's friendship breaks until Sophie comes back to retrieve Alden's mind after she has healed from her own problem. Before Sophie heals Alden, Fitz takes her aside and apologizes for his rude behavior to her. He explained that his anger was a way of coping with the grief of losing his father. Fitz also said that whether or not Sophie could heal Alden he would stop blaming Sophie for Alden's loss. In Everblaze, Fitz and Sophie have telepathy lessons together and learn to trust each other in order to heal Fintan's broken mind. They learn to trust each other by sharing secrets about themselves so that Sophie would let Fitz into her impenetrable mind. Fitz is very patient through this process even though Sophie keep locking him out of her mind in instinctual self-protection. Together they develop code words to keep what they are doing during the mind-healing a secret from Fintan. They preform the healing but the whole is a disaster because of Fintan sparking Everblaze. Fitz saves Sophie from burning by yanking her away from Fintan; Sophie then teleports Fitz and Oralie away from the burning tower. Together Sophie and Fitz collect Quintessince, to create Frissyn, and stop the everblaze. During Neverseen, Fitz joins the Black Swan along with Keefe, Dex, Biana, and Sophie (as well as his mother, Della, unbeknownst to him). There he and Sophie work on becoming cognates. Fitz is shown to possibly have feelings for Sophie when he gets to know more about her. Fitz was the youngest to get his nexus off (besides Biana) and the youngest to manifest an ability (besides Sophie). Relationships - spoiler alert-contains things from the latest books *'SOPHIE (friend/love interest)' '''Fitz first meets Sophie in the human world when he is looking for her. Sophie immediately thinks he's cute and has a crush on him. Sophie's first nexus is Fitz's old one that he doesn't need. The two become friends and frequently play Base Quest along with Biana and Keefe. When they go against each other in splotching it ends up badly, they both got slammed into walls because Sophie accidentally uses a brain push. In Exile, Fitz gets mad at her because Alden's mind breaks, blaming her for it happening because she is "damaged." At the end, Fitz sincerely apologizes to her, Fitz regretting entirely what he did, and they become friends again. In Everblaze, Sophie and Fitz find an extremely unique connection the two are put into telepathy lessons together to try to figure out why Fitz was able to pass so he's blocking. The two go through many trust exercises and Sophie chooses him to be her guide for Fintan's memory healing because of her unequivocal trust for him. Fitz saves Sophie from being killed by Fintan, by pulling her away. In the end of the book Fitz offers to cover for and share his cloak with Sophie. In Neverseen, Fitz is shown to begin to have romantic feelings for Sophie after getting to know her and the two are trained as Cognates. In Lodestar, Fitz has shown to have romantic feelings for Sophie such as holding her hand a lot, and almost giving her a kiss. *ALDEN (father)' 'Alden is Fitz's father. They both have a very strong accent and look alike. When Alden's mind is broken, Fitz gets really angry. Eventually, Alden's mind is healed by Sophie. Alden cuts off Sophie, Dex, Keefe, Biana, and Fitz's registry pendants in Neverseen. *DELLA (mother)' 'Della is Fitz's mother. When Sophie and Fitz fall from a tree while playing Base Quest, she helps them treat their wounds and bruises. She cares deeply about Fitz as well as her other two children. After Sophie brings Fitz back from being lost, Della goes and hugs him tightly. Della also goes with Sophie, Fitz, Dex, Keefe and Biana to join the Black Swan and becomes a powerful asset to the Black Swan in Neverseen. *ALVAR (brother)' Alvar is Fitz's older brother. He stays and helps out a lot after Alden's mind is broken.When Fitz apologizes to Sophie, Alvar shows up to tell them that the Council is ready for Sophie to heal Alden's mind. Alvar Vacker is also Fitz's role model! Though Alvar turns out to be a spy from the Neverseen, and tries to get them captured. Alvar is currently juggling three girlfriends. (Which Keefe very much admires.) *'BIANA (sister)' 'Biana is Fitz's little sister. She cheers him on when he is splotching against Sophie (most likely because she didn't like Sophie in the first book). She is usually seen playing Base Quest with Sophie, Fitz, and Keefe. In Exile, they are talking to each other in the kitchen and Fitz volunteers to tell Biana the news about Alden's broken mind. *KEEFE (best friend)' 'Keefe is Fitz's best friend. They hang out together all the time (mainly at Everglen). They often play Base Quest with Biana and Sophie and they play Bramble against each other (which Keefe always cheats at). He tells Fitz about what happened to Sophie when Fitz was angry at her about Alden's broken mind. After Keefe goes to the Neverseen, Fitz stops trusting him and their friendship turns problematic. *DEX (friend) ' 'Dex doesn't seem to like Fitz (or does he?) because he is well aware that Sophie seems to have a crush on Fitz . When they first meet Dex says he knows Fitz, but Fitz says he doesn't know Dex. He calls Dex "Deck" (most likely by accident) when he first meets him. When Sophie is mad because she found out Biana was forced to be her friend, Fitz sends Dex to go talk to her. Dex repeatedly calls Fitz "Wonderboy." When Fitz and Sophie are splotching he cheers for Sophie. He is shown to be happy when Fitz got slammed into the wall much harder than Sophie. Dex also got upset when he found out she would be having telepathy training with Fitz. Though later in Book 4 , Dex and Fitz have a talk and get over their prejudices, and they become friends. *LINH SONG ' '(friend/possible love interest)' Fitz meets Linh after being banished to Exillium. The first time he sees her, he literally says "Wow." Sophie Foster sees this and speculates that he likes her. After she falls while they are escaping Ravagog, Fitz holds her and carries her because Linh's brother, Tam, couldn't hold her at that moment.In Lodestar, he says "Wow" every time she does something with her ability * 'OREM VACKER' '(Grandpa)''' Grandfather to Biana, Fitz, and Alvar. He is a talented flasher and performs light shows called the celestial festival during a total eclipse. Category:Characters